coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9214 (24th July 2017)
Plot Toyah is proud to see her name over the door of the Rovers. Mary and Norris make it to the final three of the Mr and Mrs competition but have to provide photos from throughout their marriage. Mary enlists Bethany and Craig to help stage the photographs. Bethany uses her hair and makeup skills to make Mary look different in each one. Michelle offers diners two-for-one cocktails to compete with Peter and Toyah giving their punters a free drink, marking their first shift as landlord and landlady. Nick asks Gail to get Leanne out of the flat as the new tenants are waiting to move in. Fiz is stuck when she's asked to bring an antique to her class. Aidan refuses Sinead an advance on her wages. Michelle overhears when she's in the factory handing out leaflets and gives Chesney chocolates and a card with £200 inside. Todd and Billy move into the flat above Preston's Petals. Leanne is stunned when Gail tells her to vacate the flat immediately. Daniel gives Cindy Watson, editor of the Gazette, an article he's written on the stabbing at the bistro, angling for a job at the paper. Gemma urges Chesney to sue the bistro for more money. Leanne and Simon hurriedly pack and leave the flat despite having nowhere to go. Billy walks into the solicitor's office while Todd is having a meeting with Summer. Todd is forced to admit to Summer that she doesn't have a case and he's been stringing her along to make sure she's okay at her grandparents'. She's touched by his concern for her. Robert warns Daniel that Rich Collis won't be happy if his article gets in the paper. Daniel promises him it's just a writing exercise and not for publication. Gemma eavesdrops on their conversation. Peter invites Leanne, Simon and Oliver to live at the Rovers until she can sort something out. Toyah is devastated when she has her period. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Cindy Watson - Esther Hall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies toilets *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah and Peter settle in as the new Rovers owners, and Leanne calls in with Simon and Oliver to reveal they have nowhere to live now that Nick has sold the flat and the new tenants are moving in; and Gemma thinks Chesney should sue The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,617,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes